Father's Day
by xYuna
Summary: My first oneshot! YAAY! It's Father's Day on Earth, and Aikka didnt even seemed to know, so Eva came of with a plan.


**An one-shot cause I was bored.**

**I DO NOT OWN OBAN STAR RACERS:'(**

**Father's Day**

Eva grinned as Aikka left their room. As queen of Nourasion she is supposed to leave with him, but she now said she had a headache, and Aikka agreed by letting her in bed for a longer while.

As soon as Eva knew for sure Aikka was gone and wouldn't go back, she quickly putted on her clothes, and sped out of her room, to the room next to theirs. The room of her 4-year old daughter, Megara.

She knocked on the door and slipped in the room without an answer. Megara rubbed in her eyes, still sleepy, but she cheered up as she saw her mother.

Her mouth made a big grin, almost the same as her mother.

"MOMMY!" she first yelled happily, as she clenched herself on her mother. Eva pushed Megara a little bit from her, so she can face her.

"Now, do you still know the plan?"

Megara nodded, and her smile grew.

"And you have everything?" Eva continued as Megara again nodded.

Eva smiled. "Okay. Then we first go to breakfast. Act like normal!" she warned her happily.

Megara grinned. Nobody here knew of Father's day, but when her mother told her about it, she was overfilled of joy from the plan.

-

"_Mommy, tell me more about your planet!"_

_Eva laughed. "What do you want to know then, my sweetie?"_

"_I love all your parties there! When can I get one to?" the little girl asked happily to her mother. Eva thought. Obviously, Megara wanted to have a day of fun, like she had on Earth._

"_Wait, come with me." Eva said smiling as she left to her and her husband's room._

_There she grabbed a book._

"_Let me see.." she paged some in it._

"_Aha! 2 days, and then it's Father's day."_

"_What's that?" Megara asked curiously._

"_Well, it is a day where we make our father's feel special!" Eva replied._

"_How do you do that?" _

_Eva smiled._

"_Well, when I was your age, I used to plan something with my mother. Then we were off to a zoo, or a restaurant, or other fun things.."_

"_Can we do that for daddy to?" Megara wanted to know._

_Eva thought. We can't do anything real fun like back on earth, but we can make something nice of it._

"_I have an idea." She leaned over to Megara, and whispered something in her ear._

_Megara giggled. "GREAT!"_

-

With her hand in the hand of her mother, they walked out of Meg's room, to the dining-room.

Aikka gave his wife a kiss, and petted Megara over her head.

"Dad, now you have ruined my hair!" she said playfully, and Aikka grinned. He turned to Eva.

"She begins to look like you."

At this Eva softly giggled, and sat down next to him, while Megara sat down to, after a few spins around her parents.

-

After Megara had finished her diner early, she had asked for permission to leave already, and her father and mother agreed. Happily she ran through the hallways to her room.

When she was there, she grabbed a box from under her bed.

Quickly she opened it.

With a big grin she started to color.

-

Aikka sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had a free life like you had." He said to his wife, who understood him.

"But then you wont have me. Or Megara."

"Maybe. I am happy enough I didn't turned like my father. He wás a great man, but he was stern."

Eva knew. She had heard a millions of stories how his father had treat Aikka, and she deeply protested for the fate of her daughter, but she discovered that Aikka would never do that.

"You have an interesting glance in your eyes today. What's going on?" he asked curious as he saw his wife grinning again.

"Nothing you should know now." Eva left, so Aikka could prepare his duties for today.

-

Aikka just finished some readings in the library, and he walked through the halls, with no idea to go to.

Megara, saw him walking, and she quickly looked questioned at her mother, who nodded smiling.

As soon as Aikka came in hand-reach, Megara sped outside, and clenched herself to her father, giving hem a kiss on his cheek.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!!!!!!!!!" she yelled out loud, as she gave him a drawing.

Aikka first stared at his hyper-active daughter, but then saw Eva rolling over the floor from laughing, and he quickly understood.

------------------------

**Hmm.. I made this quickly, I was in my bed, I couldn't sleep, and today, it is Father's day in the Netherlands! So I immediately got this story in my head! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
